U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,857, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses systems for optimizing operation of a marine drive of the type whose position may be varied with respect to the boat by the operation of separate lift and trim/tilt means.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,456, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses an automatic trim control system that changes the trim angle of a marine propulsion device as a function of the speed of the marine vessel relative to the water in which it is operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,777, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses systems and methods for maneuvering a marine vessel that limit interference by the hull of the vessel with reverse thrust. A marine propulsion device provides at least a reverse thrust with respect to the marine vessel. The propulsion device is vertically pivotable into a trim position wherein the hull does not impede or interfere with the reverse thrust. A control circuit controls the propulsion device to move into the trim position when the reverse thrust of the propulsion device is requested.
U.S. application Ser. No. 14/177,767, filed Feb. 11, 2014, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method for positioning a drive unit on a marine vessel including receiving an initiation request from a user input device to operate the marine vessel in a desired operating mode and storing a first trim position of the drive unit in a memory upon receiving the initiation request. The method includes trimming the drive unit to a second trim position in response to the initiation request and subsequently operating the marine vessel in the desired operating mode with the drive unit in the second trim position. The method includes receiving a termination request to cancel the desired operating mode and trimming the drive unit to the first trim position automatically upon receiving the termination request. A system for positioning the drive unit is also disclosed.